


tell that one to the kids back home

by leafery



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafery/pseuds/leafery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they'll need the laugh. </p><p>(asofterworld prompts. requests for pairings or gen open)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. when i was young i believed in gutterballs

**Author's Note:**

> #69 - i read bowling pins like tea leaves / every pin i knock down is a boy who’ll break my heart / i always bowl a perfect game

Funny, as a daughter of Aphrodite, Drew looked down on love. Love was _power_ but also _weakness_. Love was _unkind_ and made people _stupid_.

She could thank that first boy of hers for opening her eyes, all slick smiles and dirt encrusted fingernails. He made her feel special, every slap on the ass made her feel valued.

Too bad the only genuine thing he enjoyed about her was her pretty body and her way with pretty words. They were honey just like his mouth ( _and we all know how sticky honey is_ ), and a charmspeak riddled suggestion here and there always left his pocket heavy with cash and that poor convenience store clerk down the street terribly confused.

But good looks could only take her so far and when the heat got too hot he got out of the kitchen, while she could only be forced head first into the police car.

(Turns out waterproof mascara was a lie; say cheese! for the damn security camera and then the mugshot.)

Drew cursed his name to heaven and hell that night in holding.

It wasn’t until she was bailed out by the beautiful woman with dark, curled ringlets and understanding brown eyes that she found her bearing again.

“Oh, honey,” Aphrodite cooed. “Don’t worry, your story doesn’t end here.”

Her mother’s thumb brushed against her cheek and Drew’s lips curled into a bitter smile, the tenderly meant words giving her a different kind of inspiration. 

“I know,” she breathed. Because this time she’d be the narrator. She’d break them before they could break her.


	2. quiet kisses are so hardcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #20 - i laughed along but inside i know that it’s true: being in love is totally punk rock

Thalia always grew up thinking the world thought freckles were an ugly thing. It wasn’t an opinion, simply a fact, gathered from the many times she watched her mother cover hers up with carefully applied makeup even though she thought her mom wore them oh-so prettily. 

Freckles weren’t pretty or useful she was told, just plain blemishes on a canvas that was supposed to be flawless. When she was younger she was proud of them, they were the only thing she and her mother shared. They would even entertain Jason when she would ask him to count all her freckles, the three year old kid gleefully skipping from one to gazillion. 

After he disappeared and she ran away it was different. The freckles clung to her like bad memories that she wished she could just scrub away. 

On her they were ugly and pointless but on Bianca they were beautiful; a smattering of perfectly placed dots. 

So while Bianca leaned in, eyes closed for a kiss, Thalia kept hers open. Bianca’s freckles were definitely too cute to miss out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gay im gay ur dog is gay

**Author's Note:**

> what am i doing? idk man but WHO care. not me. feel free to send in requests along with asofterworld prompt number. yours in demigodishness, and all that. peace out.


End file.
